


The Spira Grail War

by Samuraiter



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Magic Circuits Equal Sphere Grid, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: The end of Sin was supposed to mean the end of all summoning, but a ritual is discovered for a type of summoning that Spira has not witnessed in a very long time: the summoning of seven Servant Aeons to fight the Holy Grail War.
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber (Fate/)/Medusa | Rider (Fate/)/Yuna (FFX & X-2)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	The Spira Grail War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Upon seeing this request, I HAD to pick it up, and I wish I had more time to explore the ins and outs of how this fusion would work. I mean, even just doing the very basics of the worldbuilding was a blast, and I would love to revisit it. As it is, I took some of the ideas I most wanted to incorporate and strung 'em into a series of little vignettes.
> 
> But, y'know, having two of my favorite Servants in a relationship with one of my favorite Final Fantasy Summoners is a big plus, too. B-D So I want to thank my requester for the mental image of Saber in the Warrior Dressphere outfit, among other perks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I will tell you this, Yuna, and I ask that you remember it: Do not assume that the summoning you have been taught is the only method that exists," Belgemine said, her dark eyes unblinking. "Sin has reduced civilization to the state you see today, but it has also cleansed Spira of heresies that should never be unearthed." She paused, folding her hands in front of herself. "A day might come that sees one of those heresies brought back into the light. Be ready for that day, Yuna. Sin ... is only the beginning."

Yuna thought, then, that she understood the warning.

But that had been before the discovery of a tablet of black stone in the depths of the ocean that detailed, in a language that seemed familiar, yet alien, a ritual for a summoning that had sufficient power behind it to grant any one wish, a ritual that required seven Masters and seven Servants – that is, seven Summoners and seven unique Aeons – to fight each other to the death until only one remained, a ritual called the Holy Grail War.

Yuna had no way of knowing, during the struggle against Sin, that the Holy Grail was going to choose her, among several others, against her will ....

* * * *

"Can you sense it, Saber?" Yuna said, pressing her back to the wall. "The enemy Servant?" She tightened her grip on the hilt of the sword bequeathed to her by the Warrior Dressphere. "Or is it Assassin?"

Saber narrowed her eyes for a second before shaking her head and saying, "It's not Assassin. I can sense it, but I can't determine its type." She glanced to one side, seeming like a mirror of Yuna in the way she carried her invisible weapon. "Are you willing to scout ahead of us, Rider?"

Rider materialized from the air. "I'm not an expendable asset, but ... yes." She looked upwards, almost as if sniffing the air. "It isn't Berserker, or he would have already attacked us. Nor is it Caster." She tilted her head. "Baiting. Teasing, perhaps. That suggests Lancer. I'll have to draw him out." She glanced at Yuna, her eyes unreadable behind her blindfold. "If that's your wish, of course. It's what my Master would have me do."

"I –" Yuna paused, noting to herself, _That is what Paine would do, isn't it?_ "All right. Yes. But draw him back here so that Saber can face him. There's not point in risking yourself when we can match him more evenly here."

"As you wish," Rider said before vanishing again. Yuna thought she caught the smallest hint of a smile on her face before she disappeared.

"You're placing a great deal of trust in her, Master," Saber said softly. "Is it because her Master is one of your friends? Or is it because – ?"

"It's because I'm not afraid, Saber," Yuna replied, listening for the sounds of battle. "Remember what you said? You've looked at my – you call them my Magic Circuits, Shinra calls them my Sphere Grid, whichever. If push comes to shove, there's not much difference in strength between me and one of you." Still silence. "Rider is like her Master. She respects strength, and that's the foundation of a lasting bond." She allowed herself a sigh. "Besides, you trust her just as much as I do. She's helped us many times."

"Perhaps," Saber mused, "but I have to at least try to be objective. The last time Rider and I participated in a Holy Grail War together, it —" She paused, sensing a change in their environment. "That's a story for another time. I think she's coming back this way with Lancer in hot pursuit."

Yuna shook her head. "I'm sure you'll tell me later. Let's go."

* * * *

"Lulu," Yuna said, folding her hands in her lap, "is it true? Did the Holy Grail choose all of us because – ?" She paused to choose her words. "Because we're all involved with saving the world from Sin? Is that the reason?"

"Not exactly," Lulu said, paying no heed to Archer as he stood behind her and rested one hand on her left shoulder. "The one who initiated the ritual in the first place influenced the choices. You know the one. Caster's Master. The one regurgitated by Sin, who survived being Sent."

Yuna shivered. "Seymour is Caster's Master. He's doing this not only for the sake of getting his wish granted, but for revenge, to try to get us to kill each other." She looked at her former Guardian with a clear-eyed gaze. "But you're not going to try to kill me, any more than Paine. Right, Lulu?"

Lulu smiled a rare smile. "Of course not. Just because our Servants have a compulsion to fight each other doesn't mean that we have to honor it. We just need to find the others before Seymour does." She raised a brow. "That doesn't explain Paine. She wasn't with us when we fought Sin."

Yuna stood up, nodding to both Saber and Rider, "Another mystery. It'll be up to us to find the answers." She turned to leave, but paused to glance over her shoulder, "Be safe, Lulu. I know you're in good hands, but —"

Lulu almost laughed. Almost. "If anyone here is protecting anyone, Yuna, I'm the one protecting him. You go find what you need to find."

As she watched Yuna leave, it did not escape her attention that Yuna and Saber were holding hands, with Rider walking close behind both of them.

* * * *

At first, Yuna thought that Zanarkand had been set aflame, but Saber explained to her that what she was seeing there was the light of the Holy Grail as it prepared to manifest in the last stages of the ritual.

"That doesn't make any sense, though," Yuna murmured, "because none of the Masters have been killed. Where is it getting all that mana?"

"Where else?" Rider said, materializing. "If Seymour can't get the other Masters to kill each other, he'll force the Holy Grail to manifest itself by taking advantage of how close this place is to the Farplane. There's so much untapped energy here that he has a real chance of making it work."

"And if we stop him –" Yuna switched from her Warrior Dressphere to the guise of a Dark Knight. "– what will happen after that? Will the Servants remain here in Spira with us if we stop the Grail from appearing, or – ?"

"It's hard to say," Saber admitted, closing her eyes. "The rules of this war have been bent so many times compared to the others I've fought that I'm not sure what applies and what doesn't." A small smile on her face. "But, if you're afraid of losing us, don't be. After everything we've survived together –" She took Yuna by one hand. "– I'm starting to like it here in Spira, compared to where I've been before. As a Master and friend, you've been ... inspiring. Strong." She blushed. "I've ... got more to learn from you."

"As sentimental as always, Saber," Rider said, her voice deadpan, "but, if you say it, then I don't have to, so I suppose you've got your uses."

Yuna smirked. "You're both wonderful and terrible in your own little ways." And she forced herself to look at the light on the horizon again. "Let's get going."

* * * *

Once all was said and done, the Gullwings had two new crew members.

And both of them stayed in the same cabin as Yuna.

 **END**.


End file.
